1991
]] '']] opens at the Disney-MGM Studios park.]] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 18 - ''White Fang *February 1 **''Green Card'' (Touchstone Pictures) **''Run'' (Hollywood Pictures) *March 1 - Shipwrecked *April 5 - The Marrying Man (Hollywood Pictures) *April 26 - Oscar (Touchstone Pictures) *May 3 - One Good Cop (Hollywood Pictures) *May 17 - What About Bob? (Touchstone Pictures) *May 24 - Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken *June 21 - The Rocketeer *July 12 - One Hundred and One Dalmatians (final re-issue) *September 29 - Beauty and the Beast (New York Film Festival) *October 11 - Ernest Scared Stupid (Touchstone Pictures) *November 10 - Beauty and the Beast premiered in Hollywood, California *November 13 - Beauty and the Beast (New York City, New York) *November 22 - Beauty and the Beast is a huge financial success and is released to critical acclaim *December 20 - Father of the Bride (Touchstone Pictures) Television *February 22 - Adventures of the Gummi Bears airs its final episode. *March 31 - Darkwing Duck premieres on the Disney Channel. It would begin running in syndication and on ABC on September 7. *April 26 - Dinosaurs, a co-production between Walt Disney Television and Jim Henson Productions, premieres on ABC. *August 8 - TaleSpin airs its final episode. *December 14 - Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too premieres on ABC. Video games *''Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse'' for Sega Genesis *''Mickey's Runaway Zoo'' for Commodore 64 *''TaleSpin'' for NES *''Fantasia'' for Sega Genesis *''The Little Mermaid'' for NES *''The Lucky Dime Caper starring Donald Duck'' for Game Gear *May - Mickey's Dangerous Chase for Game Boy *December 19 - Quackshot for Sega Genesis Theme park happenings *Walt Disney World celebrates its 20th anniversary. *March 15 - Disney Afternoon Avenue opens at Disneyland. *May 16 - Muppet*Vision 3D opens at Disney-MGM Studios. Albums *October 1 - Simply Mad About the Mouse Comics *April - Disney Comics adds a regular TaleSpin title to their line-up. *August - Goofy Adventures is cancelled. *September - DuckTales, Mickey Mouse Adventures, and Roger Rabbit are cancelled. *October - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Roger Rabbit's Toontown, and TaleSpin are cancelled. Books *''TaleSpin: Ghost Ship'' VHS releases *February 6 - Taking Care of Business (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *March 6 - Arachnophobia (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *March 15 - DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *May 3 - The Jungle Book *May 8 **''Three Men and a Little Lady'' (Touchstone Home Video) **''Mr. Destiny'' (Touchstone Home Video) *June 4 **''Walt Disney Mini Classics: ''Willie the Operatic Whale **''Walt Disney Mini Classics: ''The Prince and the Pauper **''Walt Disney Mini Classics: ''Peter and the Wolf *June 12 **''Green Card'' (Touchstone Home Video) **''White Fang'' *June 28 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Volume 6: All's Well That Ends Well and Volume 7: King of the Beasties *July 12 **''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (re-issue) **''Mary Poppins'' (re-issue) **''Pete's Dragon'' (re-issue) **''Robin Hood'' (re-issue) **''Dumbo'' (re-issue) **''Alice in Wonderland'' (re-issue) **''The Sword in the Stone'' (re-issue) *July 17 **''Shipwrecked'' **''Run'' (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *July 19 - The Brave Little Toaster *August 9 - TaleSpin (4 VHS) *August 14 - Scenes from a Mall (Touchstone Home Video) *September 11 **''Oscar'' (Touchstone Home Video) **''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' **''Candleshoe'' **''The Love Bug'' **''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' **''The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men'' **''Freaky Friday'' **''Kidnapped'' **''In Search of the Castaways'' **''Treasure Island'' **''Old Yeller'' **''The Three Lives of Thomasina'' **''The Parent Trap'' *September 20 - The Rescuers Down Under *September 27 - Simply Mad About The Mouse *October 2 - The Marrying Man (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *October 10 - One Good Cop (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *November 1 - Fantasia *November 6 - What About Bob? (Touchstone Home Video) *November 13 - V.I. Warshawski (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *November 19 - Sebastian's Caribbean Jamboree *''The Magic of Christmas at Walt Disney World'' *''A Day at Disneyland'' Business *December 18 - Disney buys the distribution rights to the Jim Henson Company library. People Births *January 18 - Britt McKillip (actress, voice actress, and musician) *January 28 - Calum Worthy (actor, voice actor, and musician) *February 10 - Emma Roberts (actress, model, and singer) *February 17 - Bonnie Wright (actress, voice actress, fashion model, screenwriter, director, and producer) *February 21 - Rose Reynolds (actress) *February 28 - Sarah Bolger (actress) *March 19 - Garrett Clayton (actor) *March 28 - Amy Bruckner (actress and singer) *April 3 - Hayley Kiyoko (actress, singer-songwriter, musician, and dancer) *April 10 - Amanda Michalka (actress and singer) *May 15 - Mollee Gray (actress and singer) *May 19 - Jordan Pruitt (singer) *June 18 - Willa Holland (actress and model) *June 29 - Tajja Isen (Canadian actress and singer-songwriter) *July 5 - Jason Dolley (actor) *July 9 - Mitchell Musso (actor) *August 2 - Skyler Day (actress) *August 6 - Kacey Rohl (actress) *August 13 - Nikita Hopkins (actor) *August 16 - Yūki Tokiwa (Japanese voice actor) *August 17 - Austin Butler (actor, singer, and model) *August 27 - Kasha Kropinski (actress) *August 28 **Kyle Massey (actor and singer) **Jonathan Whitesell (actor) *September 7 - Jennifer Veal (actress) *September 9 - Kelsey Chow (actress) *September 20 - Spencer Locke (actress) *October 6 - Roshon Fegan (actor, singer, and dancer) *November 18 - Rory Thost (actor and voice actor) *November 30 - Sydney White (actress) *December 20 - Jillian Rose Reed (actress) *December 26 - Eden Sher (actress) *December 27 - Chloe Bridges (actress) Deaths *January 30 - John McIntire (character actor) *February 1 - Jimmy MacDonald (voice and sound effects artist) *February 3 - Nancy Kulp (actress) *March 14 - Howard Ashman (lyricist) *May 6 - Wilfrid Hyde-White (actor) *September 4 - Tom Tryon (film and television actor) *September 24 - Dr. Seuss (writer, poet, and cartoonist) *September 27 - Floyd Huddleston (composer) *September 29 **Ronald Lacey (actor) **Lou Nova (actor and boxer) *November 5 - Fred MacMurray (actor) *November 25 - Eleanor Audley (actress) *December 21 - Leota Toombs (Imagineer) *December 29 - Tony Strobl (comics artist and animator) Character debuts *April 7 - Honker Muddlefoot, Professor Moliarty *April 21 - Tuskernini *April 26 - Earl Sinclair, Frances Sinclair, Robbie Sinclair, Charlene Sinclair, Baby Sinclair *April 28 - Ammonia Pine *May 5 - Bushroot *May 12 - Jambalaya Jake *June 1 - Steelbeak *June 21 - Cliff Secord, Jenny Blake, Peevy, Neville Sinclair, Eddie Valentine, Lothar, Otis Bigelow *July 6 - Megavolt *September 6 - Taurus Bulba, Hammerhead Hannigan, Hoof and Mouth *September 28 - Morgana Macawber *October 1 - Quackerjack *October 2 - Negaduck *November 22 - Belle, Beast, Gaston, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip Potts, LeFou, The Bimbettes, Maurice, Monsieur D'Aquire, Wardrobe, Sultan, Palanquin, Fifi, Mrs. Potts' Other Children, Chef Bouche, Villagers, Philippe, Enchantress, Wolves, Music Box, Coat Rack, Gaston's buddies, The Bookseller, Pierre es:1991 fr:1991 pt-br:1991 nl:1991 1991